Evening with the Death Eaters
by mirrorOfsin
Summary: well the title's self explanatory but there's a death eater gathering and Severus wants someone to accompany him...that's all im going to say ! Please review!


** An Evening with the Death Eaters **

Her eyes sparkle with excitement and her lips have a big smile, she does not hide the fact that Gryffindor were in the lead and there was no chance of the Ravenclaw's winning. The crowd's cheers were so loud that it could be heard from Scotland! In the mix of her delight that they were winning she passes a glance at the dark wizard who is sitting close at her side.

"Playing well aren't we?" she says raising her voice over the loud cheers.

"For Gryffindors," Severus says and she just smiles. The Ravenclaw seeker has just seen the snitch, but even if she were to catch it, Gryffindor would still win. Close on Cho's tail Potter makes a swerve and distances him from her. The crowd catches their breaths as the two chases wildly for it. Anxious for Potter to catch it, Minerva clasps Severus's hand and squeezes it in her tight grip; Severus loses all concentration of the game and fixes himself on not crying out in pain.

Potter and Cho are neck and neck and both have their hands stretched out to catch the snitch. But it's when the ravenclaw seeker is looking to see where Potter is, that she slows down and Potter catches it. At this, there is a massive cheer from the Gryffindors, which is deafening; Minerva makes a loud sequel and jumps up and down, hugging tightly a not-so-delighted Severus. As they start to climb out of the spectators stands staff and students alike come to congratulate her for Gryffindors success, needless to say she never forgot herself and kindly shook hands with Flitwick who was Head of Ravenclaw. Amongst the cheers she looks around, in time to see Severus slip into the shadows. She quickly leaves everyone else and goes to him, they walk quietly back up the path to the castle and she links her arm through his. Severus is unusually silent and she gives him a side wards glance to see him in deep thought.

"Sickle for your thoughts Severus," she says and he gives her a long look to see if she's making fun of him, she is not. He changes their path and they head towards the lake then he says;

"There is going to be another get-together at the Malfoy Manor, and I don't wish to attend but my absence would be marked and questions would start," he sighs and looks at the water, "The night would consist of the usually grand feast and lots of dancing."

"Why do you not want to go?" she asks already knowing the answer.

"The Malfoy's invite only Death Eaters or Voldemort supporters to their parties Minerva," he says and she bristles at You-Know-Who's name but he does not care, "I would have to be with them all evening, dance with the women who I consider the most sly and evil women who roam this planet, men who have killed innocent people, people who would sacrifice everything in order for a little power, cowards all of them." He spits out, his disgust she can hear in his voice, and she places a hand on his shoulder sympathetically.

"Also I am expected to bring someone along, though I never have in the past I can see the advantage of that I will not have to dance many dances and not be crowded with women whom I hold no particular interest for," he adds.

"Whom are you going to take?" she asks, hoping that he would say he decided against it but he doesn't.

"I'm not sure yet, there is one lady but…" he trails off and she feels a bubble of jealousy at the thought that he would be taking another woman. He notices her silence and smirks, so she_ did_ mind that he had other women's company.

"Would you accompany me Minerva?" he asks her and she stares back in surprise, her mouth slightly ajar.

"Severus, I thought you could only take a Death Eater woman…" she starts but does not finish.

"No, it can be anyone of my choice. It would be a great pleasure but there are risks, if you do not wish to accompany me then it is fine by me," he says.

"What are the risks?" she asks and he turns to face her.

"I don't know anything could happen. Everything is unpredictable and you always have to be on your guard, that's why I never eat anything there, in case of poisoning."

She is silent and thinks over his proposal and finally makes a decision, she looks at him and smiles.

"It would be an honour for me to accompany you Severus, but I have one more question, will they not recognise me?" he raises an eyebrow at her agreement and answers her question.

"I do not think so, but to be on the safe side you could change some of your features… then again I doubt anyone will remember, since they all have not seen you since their school days and most of them you did not have in your classes," he says and she nods, placing a hand on his clothed chest. The wind flicks his dark hair and she eases it back, resting her hand on his cheek she leans up and presses her lips on his. He returns the kiss and they stay embraced by the waters edge for sometime, careless of the time.

He told her not to look too Slytherin-like, but to wear something elaborate, since the whole thing is to dress to impress. She goes to Hogsmead and finds a black dress with a crimson design on the bodice. When she slips the dress on that evening she smiles at the feeling of silk on her skin. Standing in front of her mirror, she peers at her reflection, she is pleased at the result, the dress has a not to low semi circle cut that praises her cleavage rather than flaunting it. The bell sleeves go slightly off her shoulders and down to her elbows, the dress has crimson trimmings and crimson ribbons at the back where she laces the dress together. She lets her dark hair cascade down her back and pins some of the dark locks in a silver clip, which has a red stone set. Her neck is bare but she does not think that it matters, since she has no jewellery that would match her clothes. There is a sudden knock on the door and she thinks that Severus has come earlier than he said, but it is not Severus just a house elf that hands her a small green velvet box. Inside there is a silver chain on which has a shiny black tear-shaped stone which it the light, reflects other colours in the blackness. She puts the chain round her neck and fastens the clasp; the stone is cool and rests just above her breasts. She is delighted at the finished look, she looks presentable, she thinks, not beautiful but pleasant to the eye.

He knocks on the door at precisely 7pm and enters when he hears her call. Walking in, she comes out of the bathroom and he just gazes at her, always he has thought her beautiful but tonight she is even more so, so much more that does not say anything for some seconds.

Minerva is pleased that he likes how she looks, even though he has not spoken. "Are you going to stop gazing at me, Severus?" she asks and for the first time in some years she blushes! He frowns slightly but that gives in to a smirking yet playful smile, one that she sees on rare occasions.

"You look beautiful Minerva," he says and kisses her hand like a gentleman, "The colours suite you."

"Thank you, also for the lovely necklace, I love it," she says smiling and kisses his lips softly. Breaking off she looks at his clothes, he wears all black (of course!) but the material is of the finest and has silver edging which makes it stand out. The shirt shapes out his fine body and the trousers, though not tight, don't cover the fact he has strong shapely legs. He notices her eyes inspecting him and raises an eyebrow and says in a light tone that they should be going. As they walk out she grabs a light shawl and covers herself, she sees his look and says,

"I don't want the students to see me all dressed up, it would ruin my reputation as the strict Deputy, who never lets her hair down."

"Or is it that your worried that you would be seen dressed up and going with me? he says and by his tone she knows that his teasing but she throws him a cold glance all the same. A carriage waits for them outside and Minerva sees that is has a small Slytherin arms on the side of the door, he knows what she is going to ask so says quickly;

"I wouldn't want to turn up, a place of Slytherin, with a carriage which has the Gryffindor coat of arms on it would I? I am, after all, the head of Slytherin."

"Too right," she murmurs and climbs in with his help. He joins her and the carriage takes off for the Malfoy Manor.

The Malfoy Manor is placed in a deserted bit of land with only trees near, a village to be found is a couple of miles away. Severus tells her that the Malfoy's travel around by Floo Powder. The carriage draws up to the large black iron gate which opens at their arrival, the lights in the drive way are on and the doors to the house are wide open. Many carriages are there and men and women alike enter the huge manor. Severus takes her elbow and leads her inside, her eyes revolve round the place, and it looks like the inside of a fairytale castle except that everything has a darker approach. At their entrance she notices many turn to see them and she recognises a couple of her old pupils who just pass over her with a glance. The women all look beautiful and nearly all wear the famous Slytherin colours. That's all except Narcissa Malfoy, who looks like a goddess dressed in a dark rich red the colour of dried blood. Her pale long hair floats around her face as if it is lightless and near her Minerva feels like an ugly duckling. Yet with all her beauty Narcissa has a smile, which is unable to reach her eyes, until she sees Severus.

She does a slight run towards him and places her arms round him and kisses his cheek.

"Severus, darling I thought you weren't coming!" she cries and Severus kisses her hand.

"I always attend Narcissa," he says coolly and she smiles and nods.

"You have also brought someone with you this time I see," she adds and turns her attentions onto Minerva, who sees the blonde woman inspecting her, her eyes admiring the black stone.

"Narcissa, this is Minerva who has kindly joined me this evening," he says and Narcissa smiles again but like before it does not reach her eyes. Their introduction is broken when Lucius Malfoy comes and joins his wife's side.

"Ah Narcissa, I see you have greeted Severus and," his eyes rests on Minerva then he quickly glances at Severus who merely looks at him. Lucius smiles, "And Minerva I see, how nice for you to have company,"

"You know her my dear?" Narcissa asks her husband with a frown.

"Yes, Severus asked if it was alright for him to bring her," he replies coolly and gives Severus a glance. Narcissa merely nods once then excuses herself and says she must greet her other guests, Lucius also excuses himself and goes in a different direction. They are left alone and Severus takes her to a quiet corner.

"Why did Lucius not say who I was? That I was a Hogwarts teacher who taught them once?" she asks Severus in a low voice.

"Because he knows it's not safe for you and me, talk of Hogwarts here is not a safe topic, many here did go there," he says equally low.

"Did you tell him I was to come tonight?"

"No, but Lucius knows what not to say and no doubt he'll want to talk to me" he says lightly.

"Will he ask you why you brought me?"

"He might," he says.

"And what are you going to tell him?"

"That I needed company," he says and she sighs. He continues, "Promise me Minerva that you will not go off with anyone, male or female?" he says whilst scanning her crowd.

"I promise, but why?"

"Because I don't want you dead that's why!" he whispers as a pair of men in black coats come near by.

"Do many people die at such gatherings?" she asks.

"Not unless they are challenged," he replies then walks her away to the buffet. She puts some food onto her plate and he reaches into his trouser pocket and pulls out a small crystal bottle with a turquoise liquid inside. He pours some over her food and for some moments all the food turns red.

"Ok," he says as the red fades away, "You can eat."

"What did you put on my food?" she asks and gingerly lifts some chicken into her mouth.

"Just some potion to check if there was any poison, if there was then the food would have turned a green colour," he says and does the same over his own and his goes red before changing back. He puts the food into his mouth and eats.

"So the potion on is not poisonous?" Minerva asks and he replies with a short answer; no. A woman with dark red hair comes up to them;

"Severus, long time no see," she says her voice cold, which is not softened, with her smile.

"Desdemona, I see you have not changed much." He says and only Minerva can tell he despises the woman.

"Well some of us, Severus don't change do we?" she says and both Severus and Minerva catch her meaning; Severus becoming a spy.

"I have not changed, I am still a loyal servant as you and everyone else know," he adds coldly and she gives an evil smile.

"Did I say so other wise? Still touché as ever I see Severus," she mocks and tuts him. Minerva can see him control his tempter and the woman also can see it.

"I must go now, I have more…important people to see, I'll see you soon Severus," she says and leaves their presence and Severus glares after her.

"Who the bloody hell was that?" she inquires when Severus looks back at her.

"A dangerous woman not to be crossed," he says very quietly so she has to strain to hear him.

At that moment Narcissa stands on the white marble stairs and calls everyone to her attention, "Everyone I want to thank you for coming, it has been pleasurable for us to see old friends again, now I think it is time for the dancing to begin," and the music starts.

Many couple that have arrived together either go with each other or pair off with someone else. Lucius and Narcissa start the dancing and Severus and Minerva watch the elegant couples from the side. Someone come to ask her to dance, but she repelled by his evil looking eyes and excuses herself and says she does not dance. He keeps insisting and Severus steps in with a menacing presence and the man immediately leaves her but before doing so he gives her a glance that makes her shiver. Severus continues to watch him carefully and the man is scared so he doesn't come near her again. They continue to watch the dancers for the next dance then they go to a more private part of the hall.

"Having fun?" he asks with an eyebrow raised and a sarcastic smile on his lips.

"I'm thinking of the many you have attended and wonder if it is always the same," she says and laughs shortly. There are others who aren't dancing and see can see Severus eyeing them carefully.

"They are always the same except different people and music, most of the time," he adds and she smiles at him over the rim of her wineglass that he had recently given to her, poison-proof.

"Thank you," she says so suddenly it startles him so momentarily he cannot cover his surprise.

"For what?" he asks coolly and goes silent and still when some goes near them, but they head for the dance floor.

"For getting rid of that man," she says quietly and he gazes at her, her glassy marble like eyes looking into his deep black ones.

"Don't thank me Minerva, it was nothing," he says in a soft silky voice that makes her heart beat just a little faster. She knows that he will not accept the thank you so she drops it but knows that he pleased that she was grateful. When the time came for the fifth dance he led her nearer the dance floor then asked her if she would dance with him.

"I didn't know you could dance?" she says incredulous and he just put his arm round her waist and moved to the waltz.

"Just because I don't dance at school balls does not mean that I can't Minerva," he says lightly stirring her around the other couples. He was a fine dancer, motions fluid and confident and she realises that he was the best dancing partner she has had in years. The room was already warm but dancing this close to a man who could make her heat up just by saying her name in a silken purr, made Minerva flush with both heat and embarrassment that she was thinking such thoughts now! He narrows his eyes at the spread of pink across her neck and bends his mouth close to her ear and whispers

"What are you thinking?" she stumbles for just a second at his lips which are so close and breathes in.

"Nothing Severus, just admiring the room," she says quickly and seeing that he does not believe her she looks around just to show him.

However he does not ask her merely says, "Yes, Narcissa has always liked to show off her wealth." She nods and they carry on the dance in silence. He smiles to himself when he can see her trying to restrain her thoughts, she looks lovely, she did always, but to night there is a certain glow and his is secretly proud that she is with him. Her eyes narrow at his lips, which twitch with a smile that should not be there, and she herself smiles softly. From the corner of his eye, Severus can see Lucius is watching him and he catches his eye and a look passes between them, a look that says that there are questions to be answered. Minerva looks to see what has captured the attention of her partner and she sees Malfoy watching them, his wife comes to his side and says something in his ear and he nods slowly then leaves the dance floor altogether. She watches Severus's gaze follow the paled haired man before he disappears from sight. The dance finishes and Severus bows gracefully trying to leave the dance floor but is stopped by Narcissa who asks Minerva if she could possible dance with Severus. She did mind but she said that she could and walked off to the side to watch a slightly irritated Severus dance with the beautiful Narcissa. They were both complimentary dancers and she felt a rise of jealousy at the younger woman who was in Severus's dancing embrace. When it is finally over she sees Narcissa lean close and says something, Severus pulls back and says something back and Narcissa looks satisfied at his answer then leaves him. He stands alone for some seconds before he joins her.

"What did she say?" Minerva asks him when he does not speak but looks intensely at the wall opposite. When he does not answer she puts a hand on his shoulder and it seems that her touch drags him away.

"I'm sorry Minerva," he says and she lets it go and sighs. He dances the next dance with her and apologies for leaving her.

"That's quiet alright Severus, I had a chance to inspect you perfect dancing skills," she says and he laughs but it is like a rumble at the back of his throat and it makes her shiver, the hairs on her arms rise slightly.

"And how were my prefect dancing skills?" he asks lightly and she knows he is waiting for a compliment.

"You seemed as if you had taken classes during your years as a student," she teases him and he raises an eyebrow.

"I certainly did not, my mother had taught me the basic steps, since she was a fair dancer, the rest I simply learnt by studying others during the horrid balls," he admits. She opens her mouth to say something when everyone stops dancing at the sudden drop of a crystal glass and everyone pulls back and so in the attention of everyone present, two women stand, one is Desdemona and the other is a young black wavy haired woman.

"Tired to poison me did you?" Desdemona snarls and everyone watches as the other woman turn pale. Lucius suddenly came to Desdemona's side and the red haired woman looks at him.

"Poison you Desdemona?" Lucius voice says cool aware that everyone was not watching to see what would happen. Minerva could see a couple of Death Eaters look hopeful and she glances to see Severus's face looks slightly grim.

"Yes poison, Lucius didn't you hear or have you gone deaf in your old age?" she spits out but the tall man does not raise an eyebrow at her remark but merely goes to the spilt wine on the marble floor which looks like blood. Something was not right about this; everyone was so calm and waiting. Lucius with his wand puts together the glass and the spilt liquid back in and sniffs the red contents. His eyes narrow the looks straight at Severus.

"Smells like poison yet, Severus could you do the honours of clarifying it?" he asks and Severus swiftly leaves Minerva's side and takes the glass.

"Poison for definite. Nightshade with mudroot," he hands the glass back to Lucius and goes back to her.

Lucius looks at the other woman, Elvira, who has gone paler than her usual pale skin. She has a look of hate in her eyes.

"It's not poison," she says and Desdemona laughs cruelly.

"Not poison," she mimics, "Please, humour me and drink it then," she says snatching the glass out of Lucius hand and holds it before her. Elvira shrinks back and Desdemona smiles knowing that she's right. She then goes over and hands it back to Lucius.

"Tired to kill me dear sister?" she sneers, "Well you should of thought it wise to at least learn that you can never trick me," both women glare at each other.

"You always were jealous Elvira because I was the favoured child, and for good reason. You were such a disappointment to our mother," Desdemona says her voice mocking and Elvira snaps and gets out her wand, and Desdemona does the same.

"Lucius, because this worthless piece of vermin _tried _to kill me then she is mine do as I please?" Desdemona says and Lucius nods. The crowd holds they're breath as they watch Desdemona decide on what she must do the she smiles her evil smile.

"Then I have permission for me to fight my sister to the death?" and some Death Eaters cheer. Lucius says she does and Minerva sees Elvira swallow, Severus puts his arm on hers and his eyes do not leave the scene. She knows that he is worried for her sake and she tries to reassures that she is alright by squeezing his hand hard, but in truth she is shocked that the sisters were going to fight till the death. She watches, tense, as they circle each other and she knows that Elvira is no match for her sister. Their first strikes are simply a warm up, but the Desdemona attacks with the Crucio curse and Elvira's screams of pain are terrible. She lies twisted on the floor in agony and her sister does not stop till after a couple of seconds.

"Hurts sister, doesn't it?" she sneers and Elvira lies panting her limbs in pain. Her next one is **Diffindo, which gives her a huge cut across her stomach. It is disgusting to watch yet Minerva cannot look away, a pool of blood collects on the floor and Minerva feels slightly nauseated. But it was not over; Elvira managed to disarm her sister but only for some seconds the she was back with the Crucio curse. Severus's hand tightens as he sees her horrified face and her nails dig into his palm.**

**"Are you begging for death?" Desdemona says gleefully and her sister lays face down trying to recover from the curse. Elvira mutters something and Desdemona laughs.**

**"I'm tried of you sister," she says and Elvira looks up pleadingly but Desdemona is already saying the words "Avada Kedavra" and the flash of green light hits Elvira and the woman falls back silently her eyes open in shock. Some applaud her but Minerva closes her eyes, the sight of the woman dying makes her want to run far away for this place and for these people who would murder their own flesh and blood. As if sensing her thought Severus draws her further to the back and gives her a drink. She is slightly pale and he wishes that she had no seen that horrid display. Minerva lifts her eyes up and sees Narcissa who looks very pale and she feels sympathy for the woman as she also looks as if she hated that display and Minerva wonders how many murders she has seen in her own home! Lucius come over with a pale Narcissa leaning slightly against him. **

**"I'm sorry you had to see that Minerva, but those are our rules, Elvira tried to kill Desdemona so she had every right to kill her," Lucius tries to explain and Minerva nods but keeps her eyes low. After this many start to go home and Severus calls for their carriage and helps the silent Minerva in.**

** Half way he speaks, "I'm sorry you had to see that Minerva, I was hoping that his evening wouldn't end like that," he sighs and she nods once.**

**"Does this normally happen?" she asks a little later quietly.**

**"No, I have only seen three, four including tonight's…the Malfoy's don't generally want their home known as a killing ground," he answers.**

**"Lucius didn't seem to mind thought!" she says angry when she remembers the man's cool consent to the killing.**

**"No, Lucius does not mind that people are killing each other, it's Narcissa who does. She despises it," he says and Minerva nods in agreement since she saw Narcissa's face afterwards. They are silent again until they reach Hogwarts and Severus walks with her to her rooms.**

**"You wish you did not come," he states flatly when they are inside and she takes off her shoes. **

**"I cannot say that I would of come if I knew that was going to happen, yet I do not regret accompanying you," she says and goes to him and he envelops her in his embrace. She closes her eyes against his chest and he lifts her gently carrying her to her bed.**

**"You looked beautiful tonight Minerva, more than any other woman," he says softly into the side of her hair. She smiles warmly and holds him close, forgetting the evening's horror. He pulls off her dress and sighs and her bare skin is pressed against his clothed one. Reaching out with one hand, she gets her wand, and murmurs a spell with gets rid of any of the clothes, which cover them. He laughs at her impatience and kisses her, satisfied with her moan of response. In a feverish passion they make love till both are completely satisfied. She lays with her head on his slightly damp skin and listens to his heartbeat slow to a steady crescendo. **

**"Well, and I think you would agree, that was the highlight of the evening," she says smirking at him as she props herself up on her elbow. He smiles and draws her down so he can kiss her soft lips.**

**"It's the highlight of most evenings," he whispers against her lips and she chuckles and gives herself up to, again, his embrace.**


End file.
